


Supasafeboss' Twit Fics and Drabbles

by supasafeboss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supasafeboss/pseuds/supasafeboss
Summary: Collection of fics originally posted on Twitter.





	1. Zombie AU - August 2019

**Author's Note:**

> A fic based on High School/Zombie AU sneak peek.

This is not how the day was supposed to go. It was Friday. They had a date. Dinner. Movie. Maybe a visit back to Erwin’s. Levi had looked forward to it all week, since the last one.

Now, he was not sure what was going to happen.

It was quick. One student came in sick. Bit a student during math. Then his teacher. When he was sent to the nurse, she was bit too. Responding officers? Same thing. All of the victims got sick as well – then they started to bite too.

By lunch, the school was in a panic. The victims were shoved into he same room to quarantine them away. The ones that had not fully turned yet, screaming and banging on the glass to be let out. The teachers and fellow students were in tears as their peers slowly turned.

Pulses slowed to nothing, skin turned ashen, eyes milky and they laid down to take their last breaths. After a moment, the student would stand, wobble like the new born calf and charge at anything with a pulse. To bite and infect the next.

Levi watched from afar alone until someone joined him. “H…Hange is in there,” the voice was watery. Levi listened as Erwin sniffed and moved his body closer. “H…have you seen M…Mike?” Levi nodded. He paused before nodding towards the quarantine room.

Erwin lets out a shuddering exhale, his hands hiding his face. “Oh…oh God.” Levi reaches out and pulls at Erwin’s beltloop to bring him closer. It didn’t matter anymore if they were in a secret relationship. Not when most of their peers and students are a decaying mess. Erwin folds over and embraces him. He is shaking.

Levi doesn’t fault Erwin’s reaction. The man has never been in this type of situation before. Erwin invested everything into the development of his students. To see them like this…must have broken his heart.

Levi buries his face into Erwin’s shirt and breathes deep. As much as it hurts, at least he has Erwin. If anything happened to him, Levi doesn’t know what he would do.

A loud sound catches there attention. The door of the Quarantine room slams open, snarling corpses start to lurch out of their prison. The observing crowd scatter, but the ones in the front are not fast enough. Their screams echoes down the tiled hallways.

Neither man hesitates before running towards the panicked mob. Levi uses his broom to hold the zombies at bay as one tries to charge at Mikasa Ackerman. She is quick to get out of the way, dragging Armin Arlet behind her. Levi wacks the zombie that used to be Jean away and darts towards Erwin.

Erwin is holding Hange back from a retreating group of kids. Mike is barreling towards the duo just has Levi yells a warning. It does little good before Mike tackles them both down to the ground.

Levi grits his teeth and wills himself to move faster. Erwin is using his long legs to hold Mike’s snapping jaw away from his neck, but Hange is starting to recover. Levi snaps the broom handle in half with his knee for taking broken end and thrusting it into Hange's neck. He had hoped to hit the spine and seemed successful when their body falls limb around the stake. He does not hesitate to swing the other half towards Mike’s head, but finds that he misses.

Levi starts to turn, but his arm is snatched and dragged away from the carnage. Levi raises his stake to strike, but instead finds Erwin. Levi’s eyes dart back to find Mike slumped on the floor, neck twisted at a very awkward angle.

Levi turns back and matches Erwin pace, running up the stairs and towards the back corner of the school. Their eyes dart back and forth for threats until they reach the refuge of the janitor’s closest. Levi shoves the larger man in and slams the door shut, locking the deadbolt.

“Fuck!” Levi screams. He kicks the mop bucket, sending the mops tumbling. “Shit!” His hands grips his hair, threatening to tear it out by the roots.

“Levi…”

“We have to go back out there, Erwin! The kids! We have to get out of here!”

Erwin is backed into the corner, away from the single light that hangs from the ceiling. Levi can see his outline, his hair almost glowing in the dim light. His back is pressed against the cinder block wall, his arm cradled to this chest.

“Fuck!” Levi stoops over to rest his hands on his knees, his head down. “I don’t know…I don’t…”

“Levi…” Erwin’s voice is quiet.

“If I can get them back to the cafeteria. There’s food. Water. Big doors. We can start there and make a plan. Depends on how many there are…”

“Levi…please.” Erwin starts to slide down the wall, his long legs unfolding in front of him.

Levi’s eyes narrows. “This is not the time! The kids are out there! They don’t know what to do! We have to get the survivors and take them with us.”

He stalks over to Erwin and bends over to grab his lapels.

Blood.

Lots of it. Coming from Erwin’s arm, spreading across his shirt. Levi lands hard on his knees and grips Erwin’s arm in a vice grip, ignoring the man’s protest. “When…did”

“Hange,” Erwin supplies. “She was going for Sasha. It was just reflex.”

Levi blinks for a moment before he lurches up toward his shelves. He scrambles through the inventory, tossing bottles of cleaners, wipes, and sponges towards Erwin. Then he lands back in front of the man, he tears into the supplies. He pours disinfectants onto the wound and starts to scrub.

Erwin hisses and snatches his arm away. Levi dives back in, but Erwin holds him at bay. “It’s no use, Levi! It’s too late…it’s…too late.”

“No! No, Erwin, no! I can clean it! I can…” He lunges again for the wounded arm. Erwin grabs him and traps his arms between their chest.

“Stop, Levi!”

Levi wrestles his arm away and starts to hit Erwin in the chest. “You stupid, slow fuck! You fuckin’ moron!”

Erwin takes all of the punishment. He only winces when Levi slaps him across the face. He takes the opportunity to grab is hand and restrain it away. But Levi is having none of it. He wiggles and arches against the hard body against him.

When Erwin’s legs trap his own in a hold that Levi had taught him, he lets out a frustrated yell. Erwin silences him with a kiss, mouth open wide to swallow Levi’s fear and frustration.

Levi doesn’t push him away, he wrings his hand away from Erwin’s grip and hold onto the blonde’s face in case he tried to get away. Erwin pushes forward instead and Levi has no choice but to surrender.

Levi pulls away to press his forehead against Erwin’s, tears mixing with the other’s on Erwin’s cheek. “No…Erwin….No, please.”

Erwin kisses him again, inhaling a shaky breath against Levi lips. “I’m sorry, Levi.” He kisses Levi’s tears on both cheeks. “I’m so sorry.”

Levi’s arms wrap around the wounded man and squeezes hard. Erwin pulls him close, buries his face into his shoulder.

“It’s not fair,” Levi whispers against the golden hair.

Erwin buries his face into Levi’s neck, moist with tears.

“It’s not fair.” He says again.

…..

It takes an hour for Erwin to start to show symptoms. His condition deteriorates quickly until he is curled in between Levi’s legs, his head resting on Levi’s shoulder. Levi towels his forehead and wipes his face. Despite his labored breath, he insists on talking the whole time.

“Levi…don’t let me bite anyone.”

Levi shakes his head. He already knows where this is going.

“Levi…please…don’t let me be one of them.” He inhales deep and winces.

“I won’t.”

Erwin looks up at Levi from his position on his shoulder. “You will kill me, right?” You won’t…let me become…a monster?”

Levi shakes his head and rolls his lips between his teeth. He stopped trying to stop the tears awhile back.

“Levi?” Erwin’s hand is already cold when he presses it against Levi’s chest. “Levi…please?”

Levi nods. His words aren’t working anymore.

Erwin gives him a soft, fond smile. “Thank you, Levi.” His inhale sounds like whoop and he has another coughing fit.

Levi’s handkerchief, given to him a while back, was stained black as Erwin coughed up more…blood? Organs? Tissue? They weren’t sure. After he calmed, Erwin curled in tighter. “Hurts…”

Levi can only press his hand to Erwin’s head and kiss his scalp softly.

“Levi…I’m sorry…I wanted…more.” Erwin’s breaths are heavier and takes longer.

“Me too.” Levi mouths, but no sounds comes out. It’s trapped somewhere in his throat. Levi can’t stop the tears from dropping into Erwin’s hair.

“I don’t want…” he inhales deep. “…to go.” It rushed out. “I…wanted to…mar….marry you.” A large wheezing breath. His hands claws at Levi’s shirt. “I really…did.”

Levi rubs his cheek against Erwin’s hair.

Erwin's next exhale is pained and shaking. “I…love you. I love…you. I love…” Erwin shudders against him.

Levi waits for him to finish. Waits for the final word, but it never comes. All he hears is a low groan and a long exhale. Then stillness until Erwin’s hand falls away from his chest.

Levi breaks.

…..

Re-animation occurs 30 minutes after death.

Levi timed it.

He had promised to kill Erwin before he became a monster, but each time he lifted the stake to plunge it into Erwin’s neck, he couldn’t. Not like this, when he just looked like he was sleeping. Like when Levi would wake up next to him and he couldn’t help but admire the long eyelashes, golden hair or soft lips. It was too tempting to keep from kissing him awake. Now, Erwin’s face is slack, pale, and stained with tears. Levi never wanted to see Erwin like that.

He had hoped he would go first, but Levi is never that lucky.

Erwin’s eyes twitch. Then, he groans without taking a breath. His hands shake as the dead nerves are re-awakened. Then his eyes open, revealing milky white irises.

Then, Levi knew.

He had hoped for something different. But now he knows…Erwin is gone.

Erwin lurches when he moves, his hand reaching for Levi. Not out of love. But rage and hunger.

Levi readies his weapon and strikes.

…..

Levi finds the kids in Erwin’s classroom of all places, barricaded by his desk and others.

Levi has to jump to look in the window, but Armin notices him. The desks are moved away and the door is opened just enough for Eren to peer out.

“If you want to live, you have to come with me. Now,” Levi left no room for argument.

Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Sasha, and Historia slips out of the room only to slam themselves against the lockers once they saw that Levi had company.

Mr. Smith was silently gnawing on Levi’s head. Levi only looked slightly irritated and gently pushed the chewing beast away.

That is when they noticed that he was missing his teeth.

“Mr. Levi! We can’t…”Eren started.

“He keeps the others away. They don’t chase you if you have one of theirs with you.” Levi stated dead panned like Erwin was not currently gumming at his arm. He flinches away when it reaches a ticklish spot close to his armpit.

Eren opens his mouth until Armin cuts him off. “Let’s go…if we can use Mr. Smith to get to a safe place then we should.” He nods to Levi. “That is what he would want, right?”

Levi nods to a duffle resting next to the wall. “Grab your weapon and let’s go." If we can make it to the cafeteria, we can stock up on food before trying to see if we can make it to the next town.”

“Next town? Do you think its that widespread?” Sasha asks.

Levi shrugs and starts to walk away. He tugs on a rope attached to Mr. Smith’s waist, who follows unreluctantly. “Who knows? I’m not staying here. I suggest you follow.”

The students take a look around at each other and follow Levi’s retreating back.

Armin is the first to grab a weapon: a bat, and runs after the janitor and his history teacher.

The rest follow quickly.

They spent their journey to the camp with their janitor and his new pet zombie trying to devour him by gumming him to death.


	2. Home - Canonverse Sleepy Eruris - August 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the defeat of the Crawling Titan, Levi is aching to sleep in a real bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tired and my mind wandered to how Levi felt after the Uprising arc. And how badly he needed/wanted to sleep.

It has been weeks since Levi has slept in a real bed.

Between keeping station next to Erwin while he recovered, the escape into exile, the rescue of Eren and Historia, and defeating the Crawling Titan, Levi has barely slept.

Erwin looks like he feels just about the same. He still sports very obvious bruises and swelling from his ordeal with the MPs. Being thinned out from his bed rest coupled with his confinement makes his prominent cheekbones stick out even more. It was so harsh that Levi picked it up in the dark when they met while tracking Rod Reiss. Levi stews on what has happened to them both in the past weeks as he pokes at his dinner.

This is the first real evening of calm. They spent days cleaning up Rod’s entrails from the town and wall. Hange insisted on testing their new guillotine and Eren’s hardening powder well past the sunset.

He catches Erwin’s eye from across the table. Erwin takes long blinks as he listens to Hange prattling on about their experiments. His food is only half eaten, making Levi scowl more than usual. If anyone should eat, it should be Erwin.

“Oi.”

Erwin startles out of his stupor, blinking rapidly.

“Are you going to finish that or am I going to have to shove it down your throat?”

Erwin responds with a soft chuckle and a tired nod. “Of course.” He starts to take slow bites, favoring the right side of his jaw.

Erwin slowly, but surely, finishes his meal, washing it down with lukewarm tea that Levi made for him.

Levi gathers both of their trays and stands. “Let’s go.”

Erwin does not argue. He simply waves to Hange and Moblit and follows.

They walk directly to the officer’s barracks. They take large steps up the stairs until they reach their room. Levi holds the door open to allow Erwin to enter, shuts and locks it before moving to their closet.

Erwin is already pulling off his clothes to change. Levi does not hesitate to assist Erwin with his buckles, buttons, and ties. Erwin has gotten better since the first day without his arm, but Levi can see the exhaustion in Erwin’s trembling fingers.

Once both were dressed in sleep clothes and teeth brushed, Levi and Erwin stand on either side of the bed. They stare at each other for a moment.

Levi just wants to get under covers and sleep for days. However, considering that they have not intimate in recent memory, Levi assumes that Erwin would want to try tonight.

But… The last thing on his mind was sex.

The bed looked so inviting. Fresh linens and stuffed mattress. Levi had made sure when they arrived back at headquarters. The bed was right there. Just mocking them. If he delays any longer, he swears he is going rampage. Or start crying. Either one was possible at this point.

His eyes dart up to Erwin, not sure how to phrase his need so to spare the man’s feelings. His eyes plea with the man. He opens his mouth, thinks better, and closes it again.

“Levi…” Erwin sways a little in his spot as he blinks very, very slowly. “Can we just sleep?” He lifts his eyes to Levi, pleading. “Please?”

Levi blinks for a second before huffing a laugh from relief. “Oh God, yes.”

Erwin gives him a very tried smile and slumps into the bed. Levi crawls in as Erwin drags his legs under the covers. Erwin’s left arm is sticking out towards Levi, his fingers beckoning like a child wanting to be picked up. Levi does not hesitate to comply.

Levi quickly comes to Erwin’s side, flips so his back is to Erwin’s chest and slots himself right into Erwin’s hold. Almost out of instinct, Erwin’s limbs spiral and snake around him, pulling him impossibly close.

And Levi loves it.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Levi hisses as their bodies are pressed against each other. “Fuck, yeeeessss.” It felt so good…so fucking good. It was everything Levi craved for days. No…weeks. To be warm and secure. On a soft bed with clean sheets and warm blankets. To feel and smell Erwin. Hear his breathing and heartbeat. Hell, even his snores sounded good. If one was to say that Levi did not miss the way Erwin’s long legs tangled themselves with Levi’s, was a lie.

Erwin gives one long stretch before finally relaxing around Levi, his nose nuzzling into the space behind Levi’s ear. The act would normally be a start to something more, but Levi is already dozing lightly.

The last thing he remembers before he drifts off to sleep is the small sound Erwin’s lips make when he kisses Levi goodnight.

It feels so good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Sweater Gift - Cozy and Warm - October 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My reaction at the official artwork featuring Erwin, Levi, and Hange and a very soft sweater.

Erwin and Levi had spent the whole day together.

Sleeping in, bundled in thick blankets while a fire burned in the hearth. Making slow, sweet love under the covers, carefully not to lift them too high unless they lose the captured warmth. Building, cresting and falling together as they have done so many times before followed by warm, content cuddles until their stomachs protested for sustenance. A leisurely bath preceded a quick lunch before they left base to wander around town with no destination in mind. Erwin and Levi admired the festive holiday decorations and enjoyed the intoxicating smells coming from the households preparing for the winter's feast. When they returned to base, they shared a holiday dinner with the rest of the corps.

They invited back their inner circle - Hange, Moblit, Mike and Nan - back to their room where the festivities continued into the early morning. Levi's favorite iced lemon loaf from the town's best bakery was polished off amongst the group and accompanied with expensive herbal tea all the way from Sina. Tea turned into bourbon and wine soon after. Over the hours, their comrades started to drop like flies and escaped into their own rooms after bidding them goodnight. The last one standing was Hange who quickly retreated after one last toast to Levi's birthday.

After most of their peers had left for the evening, Erwin had presented Levi with his gift wrapping simple brown paper and a dark green ribbon. He did not pressure Levi to open it in front of everyone, but Levi found himself untying it slowly until the gift was revealed.

A soft, luxurious white knitted sweater obviously made from a rare wool often only afforded by the noble class. Levi had admired the yarn at the store they had visited during one of their visits to Mitras. He couldn't help but pet it like a small housecat until they had to leave. He was not sure when or how Erwin made the time to go back for it, but Levi was sure he had some help to snatch it up before anyone else could. He rubbed the knit between his fingers, admiring the craftmanship of its structure. While Erwin could knit a decent scarf, it was evident that an artisan had constructed this particular piece. The expensive yarn paired with the expert execution made for a wonderful gift that had Levi glowing.

He lifted his eyes from his gift to thank Erwin, but he stopped in his tracks. Erwin's face had the softest expression Levi had ever seen. His lips played in a small smile only a handful of people within the wall had an opportunity to experience. His eyes were so full on fondness that it made Levi's chest seize up for a brief moment.

Levi was never a fan of public displays of affection, but he couldn't stop himself from standing and placing a small chaste kiss on Erwin's cheek.

Erwin's expression morphed into one of surprise until his smile grew so large that it showed his teeth. 

Neither said a word. They didn't have to.

* * *

After Hange left, Levi tried on the sweater for Erwin. It was not the first piece of clothing Erwin had tailored for him so it was beautifully made and fit exactly. Levi indulged and rubbed the end of the sleeves against his cheeks, relishing in the luxuriousness of the wool. Erwin couldn't keep his hands off the fabric as well, lightly petting the fabric covering Levi's lower back as they swayed barefoot to non-existent music.

"It's beautiful on you," Erwin said.

Levi just hummed in agreement and rubbed his cheek against Erwin's chest.

"Happy Birthday, Love." Erwin does not stop the gentle dance even as he pressed a soft kiss to Levi's scalp. They waltz until the morning light turns the room orange. After an early breakfast, the crawl into bed together to sleep the day away.

* * *

Three years later, Hange and the kids had all day planned for Levi's birthday. The practically begged him for the opportunity to celebrate. As annoying as those brats could be, Levi did not have it in him to disappoint them.

The weather was blistering cold outside. Levi realized too late that did not have a lot of warm civilian clothes in his closet. Since they were going out to a nice dinner, he did not want to wear his winter uniform out.

But he did have one thing that he could wear.

Levi opens his footlocker and pulls out a wrapped package secured with twine. He opens it up to reveal his favorite white sweater and holds it up to inspect it. Keeping it wrapped and secured in his cedar foot locker has preserved it from vermin and kept in it wonderful shape. He lightly rubs his fingers over the knit, remembering the day he had received such a wonderful gift. It would be perfect for today's festivities.

But he was hesitant. This is not the first time Levi had pulled this piece from his storage.

The first time he had tried to wear it, he was in a darker place mentally. It ended with him bawling his eyes out in his closet for 20 minutes before removing it and leaving the base alone. After he returned, he wrapped it up for safe keeping and stored it away to prevent another break down like the first.

With a surge of confidence, the quickly pulls it on before he could second guess himself. He steps into the mirror's view with baited breath.

He looked...great. Handsome. Beautiful according to Erwin. Levi braced for the melancholy to break him once again. But as he admires the sweater, better memories overpower his sorrow.

Because now he can see Erwin's soft expression and a smile treasured on Levi's darkest days. The way his eyes would dance every time Levi wore it during the winter seasons (which was often). Levi can still feel the way his large hand would cover the small of his back when they danced. The memories bring tears to his eyes, but there is a smile on his lips despite them. These were some of their happiest moments together. The few times when the weight of the world lifted just enough for Erwin to find joy in the smallest things. Levi was lucky enough to experience them. During these times, Erwin's smiles were not the stained and polite ones he gave to the people of the capital. They were genuine and so loving that warmth would spread across Levi's chest. The same warmth he was feeling now.

Levi rubbed the ends of the sleeves against his cheeks. It was still as soft as the day he had received it.

A knock at the door was the only warning he got before Hange barrels in, fully dressed of the weather outside. They stop short when they witness Levi's attire. After a brief pause, they step close enough to Levi so he can see them in their reflection. Hange gives him a small smile as they wrap an arm around his shoulders and pulls him in. He humors them.

"He would love it."

"I know."

They pet the fabric on his shoulder a couple of times before giving it squeeze. "Let's go. Daylights a-burnin'!"

As Hange waste no time to walk back out of the room, Levi takes one last look in the mirror and adjust his clothing. He thinks about Erwin - not of him on the rooftop in Shingashina - but of him on that day. His expression and kind eyes that reminded Levi how much Erwin adored him. How much Levi still loved him. How lucky they were to have each other...even for just a moment.

Suddenly, he was so, so warm all over. It makes him smile.

He quickly follows Hange out of the room to meet up with his squad.

Despite his reservations, he has a nice birthday with the kids. And for the first time in a long time, he is happy.

\- Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I had to write this on my phone at 4AM because I couldn't sleep after I saw the official artwork. This is more cleaned-up version in comparison to the original Twitfic, but still a very simple drabble.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Therapy Gremlin - Canonverse - January 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin is having a bad day and only one person can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on @Janet_San's adorable art work at: https://twitter.com/Janet_San/status/1213222943292968960?s=20
> 
> It. Is. Adorable. You need to check it out.
> 
> I couldn't help myself.

Erwin is having a bad day.

Not a horrible one like when he is on a doomed expedition. Not a terrible one where he has to make decisions that put his soldiers at risk.

Just a bad day.

It started when he woke up late. He did not get a chance to eat breakfast prior to leaving on the short expedition. While his appetite tends to suffer prior to missions, this morning his stomach rioted against the lack of substance. Erwin tried to quell it with ration bar, but it was like sawdust in his mouth. Might as well chew on a tree.

On top of that, when he went to retrieve his horse, he found that she appeared fatigued and trembled with effort to stay standing. She even refused his normal offering – a couple of sugar cubes – which made him anxious. The corps veterinarian recommended to keep her in the stables for observation to diagnose her illness. Erwin hated to leave her, but the mission was already delayed.

Erwin had no choice but to take his secondary horse: a young colt by the name of Samson that replaced Erwin’s last horse that fell during one of last season’s expeditions. Erwin guessed that he had failed to take this particular horse out often enough because he was very excited to get out on a run. Honestly, he was being a little shit about it. So, the commander had to ensure the less than ideal ride until they reached the relative safety of the checkpoint.

He was relived to dismount his steed, frowning at Mike as the taller man smirked at him. If anyone knew Erwin’s unfortunate history with horses, it was Mike. He was in such a hurry that he failed to see to the puddle of who-knows-what under his horse.

That is the moment he found that he had a hole in the side of his boot. So now his socks were wet. He hated wet socks with a passion: the squishiness of the fabric between his toes and squelching sound they made with each step. He regretted not packing his own socks – since it was a short ride – but declined when Mike offered his extra pair. He would just have to deal until he got back.

For this mission, the objective was to travel to a near-by checkpoint to re-stock and try new equipment designs. Hange was testing a new trap design and different types of sound rounds. After the small group re-stocked the storage silo, Hange got started on their experiments immediately.

After the first sound round explodes, Erwin already knows he is going to have a headache. After only a few deployments, his ears are ringing and he flinches each time they go off.

Erwin can feel the prickling heat crawling up the back of his neck. His shoulders ache from holding them too tight and his jaw is sore from grinding. He observed one more experiment before he decided it was best he left. He could feel the frustration threatening to boil over into anger.

Erwin walks away from the scene, making a straight line for the furthest corner of the rampart walls. It was as far as he could go without leaving the safety of the fort. He could still hear the sound rounds, but they were at least to a more bearable decibel.

Nestled in an alcove made by the corners and supports of the walls, sits a cluster of large crates he recognized from their previous scouting mission. He sighs deep as he sits, allowing his head to bow and his hands to droop between his knees.

He rubs his face with his hands, pulling them up to thread through his own hair. He was in such a hurry to get ready, his hair was already starting to fall in his eyes. Just one more thing…

A distant sound round startles him slightly, making him jump. He exhales deep. He does not know why he is feeling this way. By any standard, this mission would be considered a success. He should be relieved…happy even.

What was his problem?

No…he knows what his problem was, and it was stupid.

Erwin was late because he didn’t want to get out of bed. If he got out of bed, then he would have to let go of Levi, who was curled and intertwined just right that Erwin struggled to move out of their position. Levi felt, smelled and sounded too good. So, when Erwin initially woke up - on-time - he just snuggled his nose back into the dark hair and drifted back to sleep in what he planned as a 5-minute snooze.

Those 5 minutes turned into an hour and half nap resulting in a mad scramble out the door. Both slept through Reveille, but Levi was more efficient in getting ready. Erwin asked him to head out before him to get everything prepared, but Erwin was still the reason the expedition was delayed.

On top of his worry about his favorite horse, he was embarrassed and angry for being selfish about his time with Levi. He apologized profusely and thankfully his troops had waved him off or given him a good ribbing for his mis-step. As the gates opened, Erwin was able to catch Levi’s eye. His captain gave him a nod before they set out. It was a small gesture, but it lifted Erwin’s spirts slightly.

A new sound round shook him from his thoughts. Erwin runs his hand down his face and lets out a long exhale. He dreads going back to the group, but he knows he must eventually. He leans forward, elbows resting on his knees and lets his head hang. A new round goes off, but he doesn’t move. He is starting to get used to it.

The acoustics of the checkpoint disguised the footstep of an approaching person. Erwin failed to notice him until he could see the military issued boots in his peripheral vision. The soldier’s steps stopped right in front of him before kicking the instep of Erwin’s right boot. The jarring movement caused his whole leg to move and to lose his elbow support. Erwin had to lift his head and torso up from his bent position.

Just as he straightens, Levi turns so he can sit on the lap of Erwin’s right leg. His legs hook over the left thigh and he bends at his knees to drag them closer. Levi is strong enough to pull Erwin’s legs back together with little effort. In a matter of seconds, Levi has himself arranged just the way he wanted: secure in Erwin’s lap - crisscross applesauce - like he belongs there.

Shocked would not be sufficient to describe what Erwin was feeling in that moment. Not that he had any time to consider it as Levi grips both sides of Erwin’s cloak and pulls hard so Erwin is draped across his back. Erwin turns his head to avoid breaking his nose on Levi’s skull and rests it on the back of Levi’s head. Levi keeps the tension on the cloak as a clear signal that Erwin is to stay put. Erwin’s torso rises and falls as Levi inhales deep to let it out in a puttering exhale.

After a pause and a quick evaluation of his new position and company, Erwin finally speaks. “Levi?”

“Better?” Is Levi’s only reply.

“Well, yes…but…”

“But what?”

A new round goes off again and his eyes dart in the direction where he knows the others are located. “The others…they will…”

Levi lets out a snort he would never make public. “Those people? Think harder than that.”

Erwin’s mind takes a mental tally of the group. Since these were experiments, he handpicked the group with the best soldiers from his best units. Hange, Mobilt, and Nifa from their squad. Nanaba and Mike from his squad. Petra, Eld and Gunter from Levi’s squad. They were the best the Survey Corps had.

And…they all knew about the relationship between the Commander and the Captain.

Levi finally let go of the cloak and snuggled deeper into his seat. “They don’t care, just as long we aren’t fuckin’ over here. We’re safe.” Levi’s hand pats along the wooden crate until he finds Erwin’s hand. He snatches it up and pulls it into his lap. Erwin follows the movement with his opposite hand until he had both hands resting on Levi’s belly, fingers intertwined. Levi’s own rest on top of them, his fingers lightly tapping a beat on his knuckle. “You looked like you were going to bite Hange’s head off.”

Erwin frowned. “Was it that obvious?”

Levi shrugged. “Maybe not to them, but I could see it.”

Erwin sighed and turned his head so he could snuggle his nose into Levi’s hair. He breathed in deep catching the windswept scent along with the lingering, cleanliness of Levi’s lemon shampoo. He felt some of the tension drain away. His arms tightened around Levi’s middle, pressing him even closer.

Erwin marveled about how Levi seemed to fit in this position. Levi seemed comfortable and Erwin did not mind the weight. His body molded around Levi’s form like it they were a made set. Erwin lifts his head and rests his chin on top of the Captain’s head. While he suspected that Levi would protest, the Captain did not make any objections. He just sat in the same position, still tapping a rhythm on Erwin’s hand.

The tension and prickling heat that was crawling up the back of his neck receded. His joints relaxed into a more comfortable state, easing the stress on his limps. His jaw unclenched, the corners of his mouth pulled up in the corners into a content smile. Eventually, his breathing pattern synced with Levi’s so both were rising and falling together. Erwin’s fingers twitched to the drum beat that only Levi seemed to know until he was tapping on the captain’s wrist in response.

The fort and its ramparts blurred away as he closed his eyes. The sun was warm on his face and a cool breeze lifted the ends of his cloak. All stimuli faded into the background – even the sound rounds – as he sat happy and content with his favorite person snuggled close.

The Commander couldn’t help but smile when he realized that Levi was perfect…perfectly made just for him.

He shifted his head just enough to place a soft kiss to Levi’s scalp before returning to his original position. Levi hummed in response, giving Erwin’s hand a little squeeze.

Erwin was unsure how long they stayed in their cozy position, but it ended too soon.

“Okay…that. Is. Adorable.”

Erwin did not have to open his eyes to know who it was and he fought a grin back in response.

“What do you want, Shit-Goggles? He’s resting.”

Hange was unphased by Levi’s insult. “Just letting you two know we are packing up. Maybe 20 minutes until we are ready to go.” Erwin hadn’t opened his eye yet, but he could hear the grin in their voice. “I got volunteered to check on y’all…y’know just in case you two were occupied…”

Levi physically bristled. Erwin’s pressed his hands flat against the captain’s stomach. The tension melted under his fingertips despite Levi’s verbal response. “You’re disgusting.”

“Just a precaution…I’ll leave you gentlemen to get ready.” Erwin listened as the Hange’s footsteps crunched away into the distance.

They should really move, but he was just as reluctant to leave his seat as he was leaving their bed this morning. However, the sooner they left, the quicker they can both get back to that very same bed.

Erwin curls forward and gives Levi one last squeeze. He gives Levi’s belly a couple of light taps as a signal. The captain sighs deep and untangles himself from his lap to bring his legs forward. Erwin holds him against himself as he opens his legs to let Levi stand. Before Erwin could move, Levi turns and embraces Erwin, pressing the blonde’s face into his cloak.

Erwin melts once again, the biggest and dumbest grin on his face as he inhales Levi’s scent.

Levi rubs his back and gives a few smacks before stepping away. He waits until Erwin is standing before he moves. “Let’s get back to the others. We still have to return to base.” He starts to walk away, but Erwin snatches him by the hood. Levi stumbles back into Erwin’s arms. The commander takes him by surprise as he holds Levi’s chin up so he can kiss him properly.

He is thrilled when Levi kisses him back.

When he pulls away and looks at Levi’s perfectly content face, he gives him a small smile.

“Levi…Thank you.”

His captain has the softest eyes and smile that Erwin can imagine, his hand coming up to lightly slap him on the cheek. “Let’s head out. I want to go back to bed.”

Erwin hums and straightens back up, bringing Levi with him. He keeps his arm around Levi’s shoulders as they walk back to the group together. They are greeted with shrill whistles and clapping, but Erwin is in too good of a mood to care.

Because in this world, Levi is the only therapy he needs.

\- Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
